


Der Weg zu den Tränen

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [33]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Yuugi's Granddad dies, prehistory of "Tränen"
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Wieder schwenkte sein Blick von der Tafel zu der Person drei Reihen vor ihm. Seit ein paar Wochen stimmte etwas nicht mit ihm. Es schien, als hätte auch er die Unbeschwertheit der Teens verloren...
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin ja schon öfter gebeten worden (yaoi.de) ne Fortsetzung zu „Tränen“ zu machen. Nur leider is für mich da die Story zu Ende: Kaiba hat sein Gedächtnis wieder und sie haben sich wieder gefunden. Was soll ich denn da bitte schön noch schreiben??*fragend schau*
> 
> Dann jedoch bat mich Priss (yaoi.de) doch die VORGESCHICHTE zu „Tränen“ zu schreiben. Nu, ehrlich gesagt, hab’ ich mir vorher nich son Kopp drum gemacht. Hatte einfach gedacht, dass die eingestreuten Schnipsel der Vergangenheit reichen, um alles zu erklären. Ihre Bitte jedoch hat mich zum grübeln gebracht und hier is das Ergebnis.(is zwar noch nicht zu Ende ausgeklügelt, aber irgendwas werd’ ich schon zusammen bekommen*räusper*)
> 
> *überleg*  
> *noch länger überleg*  
> Im Grunde genommen kann ich mir diese Story doch sparen. Wer „Tränen“ kennt, weiß doch schon wie sie endet...*zwinker*
> 
> Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch nich.
> 
> Ach so, um Verwirrungen zu vermeiden:  
> Alterslinie:  
> „Tränen“ sind die beiden 18 (schließlich haben sie erst ihren Abschluss gemacht) bis 20 Jahre/ Mokuba 14- 16 Jahre
> 
> Hier: 14/15- 18 Jahre, Mokuba 12- 14 Jahre
> 
> Und es gibt weder die Millenniums- Gegenstände noch irgendwelche Millenniums- Geister. 
> 
> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der ‚Geschichtsschreibung’ ;-)

Gedankenversunken schweifte sein Blick in der Klasse umher.   
Und wie immer blieb er bei einer ganz bestimmten Person hängen.

Seufzend streckte Kaiba seinen Rücken durch.  
Diese Schulbänke waren wirklich nicht für jemanden in seiner Größe gedacht. Und die Stühle erst recht nicht. Doch den Blick wandte er nicht von dieser Person. 

Von seiner Ecke hier hinten, hatte er wirklich die gesamte Klasse im Überblick. Und es fiel nicht weiter auf, wenn sein Blick mal länger als gewöhnlich an dieser einen bestimmten Person hängen blieb. 

Es wäre nämlich sehr umständlich ihn, Kaiba, zu beobachten. Denn wie gesagt, er saß in der hintersten Ecke. Um ihn beobachten zu können, müsste man sich schon mit dem Rücken zum Lehrer drehen. Aber wer ist schon so blöd? Oder anders ausgedrückt, wer würde schon ihn beobachten? Ihn, Mr. Eisblock, der coolste außerhalb der Arktis, wie Wheeler immer so schön zu sagen pflegte? Niemand. Nicht einer. 

Und das war ganz schön deprimierend.   
Sah denn niemand den Menschen hinter seiner kalten Fassade?  
Nein, so wie es ausschaute wohl eher nicht.

Würde Mokuba der einzige Mensch in seinem Leben sein, der den echten Seto zu sehen bekam? 

Nein!   
Das weigerte er sich zu akzeptieren. 

Wieder entschlüpfte ein leiser Seufzer seinen Lippen. 

Er war in der Pubertät!   
Andere Teens in seinem Alter hatten nicht so viele Probleme wie er.  
Sie mussten sich nicht mit Gehaltabrechnungen, Millionenverträgen und windigen Geschäftspartnern rumplagen. Nein, sie genossen ihr Leben einfach. Klar, hatten auch sie ihre großen und kleinen Nöte. Doch was waren das für läppische Lappalien im Vergleich zu seinen? Schließlich hatte er sich mit den großen globalen Bossen herumzuschlagen und nicht sie. Und diesen Unterschied sah man auch. 

Im Vergleich zu ihm, konnten es sich diese beneidenswerten Kreaturen leisten, einfach so in den Tag hineinzuleben. Und das mit einer Unbeschwertheit, um die er sie manchmal beneidete. 

Wieder schwenkte sein Blick von der Tafel zu der Person drei Reihen vor ihm. Seit ein paar Wochen stimmte etwas nicht mit ihm. Es schien, als hätte auch er die Unbeschwertheit der Teens verloren. 

Ständig verlagerte sich seine Konzentration vom Klassenzimmer nach draußen auf den Schulhof. Kaiba ist schon mehr als einmal seinem Blick gefolgt, doch da unten gab es definitiv nichts zu sehen. 

Was fesselte den Anderen da draußen?  
War es das Spiel des Windes mit den Blättern?  
Oder doch eher der Überschwang, mit denen sich die Spatzen durch die Äste jagten?

Was war es?

Oder war es gar etwas, was Kaiba gar nicht sehen konnte, sondern sich nur vor dem inneren Auge des Jüngeren abspielte?

Er wusste es nicht.  
Und er würde es wohl auch nie erfahren.   
Er konnte doch nicht einfach zu ihm hingehen, ihm auf die Schulter klopfen und dann einfach nach seinem Befinden erkundigen.

Da würde Wheeler ihm doch schon an die Kehle springen. 

Aber irgendwas stimmte wirklich nicht.  
Denn jetzt wurde er schon wieder von der Lehrerin angesprochen.   
Schon wieder schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch.  
Schon wieder stammelte er eine leise Entschuldigung.   
Er hätte nicht richtig aufgepasst. 

Die Lehrerin seufzte leise auf.   
So kannte sie ihn gar nicht. 

Kaiba ehrlich gesagt auch nicht.   
Aber die Leistungen des Anderen hatten in den letzten Wochen rapide abgenommen. Überproportional zu seiner Unaufmerksamkeit. 

Fiel denn nur ihm, Kaiba, diese Unregelmäßigkeit auf?  
Keinem anderen?

Was war denn mit seinen sogenannten Freunden?  
Wheeler und dieser Anzu?  
Sahen sie denn nicht, wie sehr der Jüngere in letzter Zeit abgebaut hatte?  
Oder wollten sie es nicht sehen?

War das dass sogenannte Heile- Welt- Alles- wird- Gut- Syndrom?  
Oder lag das einfach an ihrer Unbekümmertheit?  
Die Unbekümmertheit, die ihnen sagte, das wird schon wieder?

Er wusste es nicht. 

Aber wenn nicht bald etwas geschah, würde der Kleine einfach so umkippen. Einfach vom Stuhl auf den Boden gleiten. 

Denn Kaiba sah, wie der Jüngere jeden Tag an Energie verlor.   
Das Strahlen seiner schönen Augen immer mehr verblasste.

Etwas zerrte an den Kräften des Kleinen.

Und er würde schon irgendwie herausfinden was!

Damit innerlich beruhigt, wandte er seinen Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Tafel zu. Doch da läutete es auch schon zum Schulschluss. 

Erstaunt registrierte Kaiba, dass er eben eine ganze Stunde damit verbracht hatte, sich um andere Leute Probleme zu scheren. 

Doch als er bemerkte, wie langsam, beinah unbeholfen, der Kleine seine Tasche packte, bereute er nicht eine einzige Minute davon. 

Kurzentschlossen packte er seine eigene Tasche und steuerte den Kleinen an. Kühl fragte er: 

„Soll ich dich am Laden rauslassen? Ich muss eh’ daran vorbei.“

O.K., das stimmte nicht direkt.   
Aber das brauchte ja auch niemand wissen.

Das Erstaunen der Umstehenden konnte er direkt mit den Händen greifen.   
Doch das war ihm egal.  
Einzig die Person vor ihm zählte.  
Nur auf ihn kam es Kaiba an. 

Nach kurzer Überlegung nickte der Kleinere dankbar.

Und etwas des wunderschönen Strahlens war in die Augen zurückgekehrt.  
Wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Gedankenversunken starrte er aus dem Fenster.  
Sah weder das leidenschaftliche Spiel des Windes mit den Blättern noch die überschwängliche Jagd der Spatzen durch die Wipfel der Bäume.

Seine Gedanken galten einzig und allein seinem Großvater.

Vor ca. 11/2 Jahren kam sein einziger Verwandter leichenblass nach Hause. Auf Yugis Drängen hin, erzählte ihm sein Großvater schlussendlich von der Diagnose.

Krebs.

Für beide ein gewaltiger Schock.

Anfangs konnte er alles noch ganz weit fortschieben.   
Schien es seinem Großvater doch so weit ganz gut zu gehen. Noch.  
Doch seit ein paar Wochen baute er rapide ab. 

Die Nebenwirkungen der Chemotherapien nahmen überhand.   
Als ob der Körper des alten Mannes allergisch auf alles reagiere, was ihm helfen sollte den Krebs einzudämmen.   
Nicht zu besiegen.

Nein. 

Dafür war es längst zu spät.

Den Ärzten blieb nichts weiter, als die Dosis des Morphiums immer weiter zu erhöhen. Den Schmerz zu lindern und dem Wunsch seines Großvaters nachzukommen, ihn zu Hause in bekannten Gefilden und in Würde sterben zu lassen.

Vormittags kam eine Pflegekraft.   
Darauf hatte sein Großvater mit Nachdruck bestanden.   
Schließlich sollte Yugi auch weiterhin zur Schule gehen.   
Auch wenn ihm nicht ganz klar war WARUM.  
Er saß zwar hier, doch mitbekommen tat er eh nichts.  
Ein gespenstisch wirkendes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. 

Im Gegenzug hatte er aber mit Nachdruck darauf bestanden, sich den Rest der Zeit um seinen Großvater zu kümmern.   
Er hatte die skeptischen Blicke der Ärzte durchaus mitbekommen.  
Doch er verdankte dem alten Mann einfach zu viel, als dass er ihn jetzt einfach einer fremden Pflege überlassen würde. 

Der Alte hatte ihn damals, nach dem Tod seiner Eltern, einfach ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken bei sich aufgenommen. Einen Knirps von drei Jahren. Alle Bekannten hatten seinem Großvater einen Vogel gezeigt.  
Das könne niemals gut gehen- ein 60 jähriger mit einem Kleinkind.   
Der Altersunterschied sei einfach zu groß. Und so weiter...

Doch es funktionierte.  
Sie bewiesen allen Zweiflern, dass sie in der Lage waren, sich mit den Nöten und Ängsten der jeweils anderen Generation auseinander zu setzen.

Nun würde er dem alten Mann bis zur letzten Stunde beistehen.   
Und wenn es ihn, Yugi, auffraß.

Ihm war klar, dass auch er in den letzten Wochen extrem abgebaut hatte.   
Seine guten Leistungen schwammen gerade den Bach runter und in den Spiegel hatte er schon des längeren keinen Blick riskiert. Er hatte Angst davor, was jener ihm zeigen würde. Eine Zukunft ohne jegliche Familie. 

Ein Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper bei dieser Vorstellung.

Er würde allein sein.   
Ganz allein.

Energisch schob er diesen Gedanken weit von sich.   
Noch war er es nicht.   
Noch lebte sein Großvater.  
Und er würde ihm auch noch viele glücklich und gesunde Jahre wünschen, wenn er seine Augen vor der schrecklichen Wahrheit verschließen könnte. Doch die Krankheit war schon zu weit fortgeschritten. Da half alles ignorieren und wünschen nichts.   
Yugi konnte mit schrecklicher Gewissheit sagen, dass sein Großvater noch die nächsten Monate seine Augen für immer schließen wird.   
Alles was er ihm noch wünschen konnte, war ein ruhiger und friedvoller Tod.

Selbst Joey und Anzu hatten sich schon nach Yugis Befinden erkundigt.   
Er schien ihrem Empfinden nach wohl einiges auf seinen schmalen Schultern zu tragen. Sie machten sich Sorgen.   
Doch er hatte sich nur ein beruhigendes Lächeln abgerungen und gemeint, dass alles in Ordnung sei.

Yugi wollte nicht, dass die Beiden ihr bisschen Freizeit darauf verwendeten ihm unter die Arme zu greifen.  
Sie hätten es getan. Ohne Zweifel.  
Doch sie hatten eigene Träume, an deren Verwirklichung sie bereits jetzt arbeiteten. 

Anzu- Tänzerin.  
Joey- Grafikdesigner.

Wenn sie jetzt noch anfangen würden, sich um seine Zukunft zu sorgen, dann hegte Yugi die Befürchtungen, dass sie sich ihre eigene verbauen würden. Und das wollte er nicht. Er würde es allein schaffen.

Er war so vertieft in seine Gedanken, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie die Lehrerin ihn schon zum zweiten Mal ansprach. Erst als sie direkt vor ihm stand, bemerkte er sie. Verlegen stammelte er eine Entschuldigung- er hätte nicht aufgepasst.

Auch entging ihm hier nicht das sorgenvolle aufseufzen.  
Yugi wusste, wenn das so weiterlief, würde er die Klasse wiederhohlen müssen. Doch es war ihm egal. Er steckte all seine Kraft und Energie in die Pflege seines Großvaters. Wollte ihm seine letzte Zeit so schön wie möglich gestalten.

Wieder schaute er aus dem Fenster.  
Er hatte den Anfang der Schulstunde verpasst, warum sollte er sich die Mühe machen, dem Rest zu folgen? Er würde eh nicht den Zusammenhang blicken.

Und kurz darauf erlöste ihn die rettende Schulglocke.

Langsam stand er auf.   
Versuchte schnell seine Tasche zu packen.  
Doch er hatte kaum noch die Kraft ein Buch richtig festzuhalten.   
Dementsprechend unbeholfen landete der restliche Inhalt im Innern seines Ranzens. 

Plötzlich riss ein kühle Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken:

„Soll ich dich am Laden rauslassen? Ich muss eh’ dran vorbei.“

Erstaunt blickte er sich um, nur um geradezu in Kaibas Saphire zu sehen.

Bildete er sich das ein oder hatte er ganz kurz Besorgnis aufblitzen sehen? Etwa Besorgnis um ihn?

Innerlich schüttelte Yugi den Kopf.  
Kaiba hatte bestimmt eine Menge anderes Zeug um die Ohren.  
Da würde er sich mit Sicherheit nicht darum kümmern, wie es ihm ging.

Aber so käme er schneller bei seinem Großvater an.

Also nahm er das Angebot dankbar nickend an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So das war’s an dieser Stelle ma wieder von mir.
> 
> Ich muss jedoch gestehen, dass ich so überhaupt keine Ahnung von der Krankheit habe. War ja auch ursprünglich nicht geplant, das Ganze so ausführlich zu schreiben.   
> Doch meine Hochachtung gehört jenen, die mit dem Krebs kämpfen und leben müssen und jenen, die ihre Lieben dabei begleiten.   
> Bitte entschuldigt, falls ich irgendwas falsches schreibe oder gar aus Unwissenheit Respektlos erscheine. 
> 
> In diesem Sinne
> 
> cu@Teil3? 
> 
> kessM


	3. Chapter 3

Schweigend saßen sie sich in der Limousine gegenüber.  
Schweigend hingen sie beide ihren Gedanken nach.

Erst hier, im Licht seines Wagens, erkannte Kaiba mit Erschrecken, wie dünn der Kleine schon geworden war. Yugi hatte vorher schon immer etwas Zartes an sich gehabt. Doch nun schien er auch von Tag zu Tag durchscheinender zu werden. 

Was mochte dem Jüngeren so an der Kraft zerren?

Kaiba sollte diese Frage schneller beantwortet bekommen, als ihm lieb war. Denn kaum bogen sie um die Ecke, sprang Yugi mit einem leisen Keuchen aus dem noch ausrollenden Wagen. 

Hastig rannte Yugi zu dem Mann, der gerade das Haus verließ und einer jungen Frau noch Instruktionen gab.

Kaiba stieg entgegen seiner vorherigen Planung ebenfalls aus.   
Gemessenen Schrittes kam er auf die kleine Gruppe zu.   
Hörte nur noch, wie der Mann sagte:

„Wir haben ihn heute morgen in die Klinik einliefern lassen müssen. Ein Katheter musste gelegt werden. Doch dieser alte Sturkopf hat sich geweigert in der Klinik zu bleiben. Reden Sie doch mal mit ihm, Yugi.“

Verbissen schüttelte der Kleine den Kopf:

„Nein. Großvater mag dieses Sterile und Unpersönliche nicht.   
Hier fühlt er sich wohl und weiß mich in seiner Nähe.“

„Aber...“, versuchte der Arzt einzuwenden.

Doch Yugi unterbrach ihn mit bitterer Stimme:

„Können Sie einen alten Mann nicht in Würde sterben lassen?“

Damit hatte er den Mann wie auch die junge Frau zum schweigen gebracht. Betreten schauten sie auf den Boden. 

Und Kaiba blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen.  
Sollte das etwa heißen, dass Yugi schon seit geraumer Zeit das Wissen mit sich rumtrug, dass sein Großvater bald sterben würde?

Der Firmenchef schluckte.  
Kein Wunder, dass Yugi in letzter Zeit nachgelassen hatte.

Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass er mit dem selben Wissen über Mokuba rumlaufen müsste...   
Entsetzt schüttelt er sich.   
Schon allein der Gedanke ließ ihn speiübel werden. 

Soweit er wusste, war der Großvater noch alles, was Yugi an Familie besaß. Genau wie er nur noch Mokuba hatte. 

Sie hatten beide nur noch einen einzigen Menschen, zu dem sie Familie sagen konnten. Doch bald würde Yugi auch diese Sicherheit genommen werden. Bevor er wusste, was er tat, betrat er mit Yugi das Haus.

Während der Arzt sich schon verabschiedet hatte, kam die junge Frau noch mal mit rein. Sie nahm sich ihre Tasche von der Flurkommode und blieb vor Yugi stehen. Leicht strich sie über seine Wange:

„Tapferer kleiner Mann...“

Dann ging sie mit den Worten:

„Ich bin morgen zur gewohnten Stunde wieder da.“

Yugi nickte nur leicht.  
Von ihm aus könnte die Pflegerin auch daheim bleiben.   
So hätte er einen Grund nicht zur Schule zu müssen.   
Sondern die Zeit mit seinem Großvater verbringen können.

Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schlafzimmer.  
Total ignorierend, dass Kaiba noch hinter ihm stand. 

Jener sah sich um.   
Es würde ihn gar nicht wundern, wenn die Pflegerin für die Ordnung im Haus sorgen würde. Und mit Sicherheit auch für einen gefüllten Kühlschrank. Denn er zweifelte ganz stark an, dass Yugi in seiner derartigen Verfassung Platz in seinem Kopf dafür hätte. 

Er schien auch das Essen vollkommen zu vernachlässigen.   
Sonst würde er nicht so sehr abgenommen haben. 

Also krempelte Kaiba seine Ärmel hoch und machte sich daran, etwas Gescheites aus der ihm noch fremden Küche zu zaubern.

Zusammengekauert saß er am Bett seines Großvaters.   
Der Arzt hatte ihm wohl noch eine Beruhigungsspritze gegeben.

Liebevoll strich er dem alten Mann über die Stirn. 

Dann, nach einer Weile schnupperte er.  
Es roch irgendwie nach Essen. 

Neugierig, da er eigentlich der Annahme war, allein im Haus zu sein, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche. 

Und hielt überrascht inne.   
Kein geringerer als Seto Kaiba war gerade dabei zwei Teller zu füllen. 

Es entwickelte sich zur Routine.  
Eine Routine, die keiner der beiden hinterfragte.

Kaiba brachte Yugi nach Hause und kochte für sie.   
Nur um dann mit ansehen zu müssen, wie die Sorge dem Kleinen dermaßen den Hals zuschnürte, dass er noch nicht mal die Hälfte runter bekam.

Manchmal, wenn Herr Muto einen guten Tag hatte, schaffte Kaiba es, Yugi zum Hausaufgaben machen zu bewegen. Oder zum lernen.  
So konnte er wenigstens sicherstellen, dass Yugi zumindest noch   
versetzt wurde. 

Ansonsten versuchte er da zu sein, wenn Yugi ihn brauchte.


	4. Chapter 4

Da stand er nun.  
Frierend in der Kälte.   
Bibbernd nach ein wenig Wärme sehnend. 

Mit stumpfen Augen blickte er in die Grube zu seinen Füssen.   
Wie jeder der Trauergäste eine Handvoll Erde auf den Sarg warf.

Den Sarg, den er noch Tage zuvor in einem Bestattungsinstitut gesehen hatte. Leer. 

Doch nun war er ausgefüllt.   
Mit seinem Großvater.   
Seiner sterblichen Hülle.

Ein Teil in ihm war froh, dass es endlich ein Ende hatte.  
Denn sein Großvater hatte nachher selbst unter den hohen Dosen der Schmerzmittel starke Schmerzen gehabt. Doch im Augenblick des Todes entspannte sich sein Gesicht zu einem feinem Lächeln.  
Ein Lächeln, das keinen Schmerz mehr kannte.   
Ein Lächeln, wie er es schon ewig nicht mehr an dem alten Mann gesehen hatte. Das machte ihm die Trauer erträglich. Die Gewissheit, dass sein Großvater noch ein paar schmerzfrei Momente gehabt hatte.   
Noch lächeln konnte.

Ein anderer Teil war wütend.   
Schließlich hatte sein Großvater ihn allein hier zurückgelassen. 

Allein.

Ja, jetzt war er es.

Ganz allein.

Niemand mehr an seiner Seite.  
Niemand mehr, an den er sich lehnen konnte.   
Oder ihn einfach nur in den Arm nahm.   
Ihm ansah, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging und dennoch keine Fragen stellte.

Allein.

Ein einziges Wort.  
Und doch trug es ein immenses Gewicht.   
Drückte ihn runter.   
Schaffte es, dass er kurz davor war, sich neben seinen Großvater zu legen. 

Nach und nach verschwanden die anderen Gäste.   
Er bemerkte ihre mitleideigen Blicke nicht.   
Sein ganzes Wesen war auf die Grube gerichtet.   
Als könne er so den alten Mann doch noch dazu beschwören wieder aufzuerstehen. 

Plötzlich umschlangen ihn Arme.   
Drückten ihn fest an einen warmen Körper.

Ach ja, Kaiba...

Hatte er Yugi doch die letzten Wochen und Monate zur Seite gestanden.   
Ohne ihn hätte Yugi schon längst nicht mehr ein noch aus gewusst. 

Seine stille Präsenz hatte sich leise in Yugis Leben geschlichen. 

War er doch nicht so allein wie er angenommen hatte?

Er hoffte es so.

Liebevolle Lippen streiften seine Stirn.  
Warme Hände umschlossen sein Gesicht.   
Zwangen ihn aufzusehen. 

Matt blickte er in die strahlenden Saphire des Größeren.  
Sah er da etwa Angst?  
Angst um ihn?

Dann hörte er die leisen Worte:

„Ich liebe dich.“

Hatte Kaiba das eben wirklich gesagt?  
Konnte er wirklich hoffen?  
Konnte er tatsächlich sagen, er war nicht allein?

Da er nicht reagierte, wiederholte Kaiba seine Worte:

„Ich liebe dich.“

Und um es zu unterstreichen, strichen sanfte Lippen über die seinen. 

Das träumte er doch jetzt- oder?

Er stand hier immer noch am Grab seines Großvaters.   
Nur er und jener Marmorengel, welcher liebevoll lächelnd, die gewaltigen Schwingen schützend ausgebreitet, inmitten der Gräber stand.

Konnte es sein, dass eine Tragödie auch gleich neues Glück mit sich führte? Das die Tragödie aus sich heraus für einen neuen Anfang sorgte?

Er sehnte sich so danach.  
Er wünschte sich Mehr.   
Liebe. Geborgenheit. Wärme.   
Die Gewissheit, nicht ganz allein zu sein.

Wieder schaute er in diese wunderschönen blauen Augen.   
Doch er konnte sich immer noch nicht rühren. 

Die Angst, dass das Ganze sich als Traum entpuppte, war einfach zu groß. So schnell wollte er den Traum nach ein bisschen Wärme aber nicht aufgeben. Deswegen rührte er sich nicht. Die Angst vor dem Alleinsein war zu groß. 

Sanft bettete Kaiba Yugis Kopf an seiner Schulter.   
Raunte ihm Versprechungen ins Ohr. 

Versprechungen, von denen Yugi nicht wusste, ob er sie ernst nehmen konnte. Versprechungen, die in ihm die Sehnsucht aufkommen ließen, Kaiba vertrauen zu können. Vertrauen und... vielleicht... mehr?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war’s ma wieder^^°
> 
> Falls Euch der Teil streckenweise bekannt vorkommt- recht habt Ihr!!  
> Lag doch während ich diesen Teil schrieb, der 5. Teil von „Tränen“ vor mir  
> (der Teil, wo Kaiba sich wieder erinnert). Dort hatte ich aus Kaibas Sicht geschrieben. Nun wollt ich Yugis Sicht rüberbringen. Is mir das gelungen??*zweifelnd in die Runde schau*
> 
> Tja,   
> cu@Teil 5?
> 
> kessM


	5. Chapter 5

Unschlüssig stand Yugi in der großen Empfangshalle.  
Die große Sporttasche in seiner linken Hand war schon längst auf den Marmorboden gesunken. 

Was machte er hier?  
Wieso war er hier?

Weil Kaiba ihm angeboten hatte bei ihm zu wohnen?  
Damit er nicht ins Heim müsste?  
Damit er nicht ganz so einsam war?

Er wusste es nicht mehr.

Aber nun stand er hier.

Verloren in dieser großen Halle.

Kaiba hatte ihm nach dem Tag der Beerdigung den Schlüssel in die Hand gedrückt:

„Damit kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen. Ein Zimmer wird auf dich warten.“

Dann hatte er ihm noch zärtlich über die Wange gestrichen, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Ihm endgültig der Einsamkeit preis gab. Steckte doch in jeder Ecke dieses Hauses eine Erinnerung. Erinnerungen an eine glücklichere Zeit. An seinen Großvater.

War er deswegen hergekommen?  
Um neue Erinnerungen schaffen zu können?  
Schöne Erinnerungen?

„Ah... Sie sind bestimmt Mr. Muto. Mr. Kaiba hat Sie schon angekündigt.   
Würden Sie mir bitte folgen?“

Wie aus dem Nichts stand auf einmal ein Butler neben ihm.  
Nahm seine Tasche vom Boden auf und stieg die Treppe hoch.   
Sicher, dass der junge Mann ihm folgen würde.

Neugierig schaute Yugi sich um.  
Überall herrschte gepflegte Eleganz.   
Nichts protzendes. Eher zurückhaltend. Fast gediegen.   
Ja, ihm gefiel der erste Eindruck von diesem Haus. 

Als er sah, was sein Zimmer werden sollte, verschlug es ihm glatt die Sprache. Hell und freundlich. Große Fenster ließen das Tageslicht herein.  
Dunkle Möbel sorgten für eine gemütliche Atmosphäre im Raum, während die Wände in einem zarten Aprikoton gehalten waren.   
Auf dem Schreibtisch ruhte ein Laptop, in der Wand dem Bett gegenüber war ein Fernseher eingelassen und auf dem Nachtschränkchen entdeckte er ein Telefon.

Er bezweifelte nicht, dass sich auch ein Bad an das Zimmer anschloss. 

Der Butler stellte seine Tasche ab und wandte sich zum gehen. 

„Entschuldigung...“, wagte Yugi nun zum ersten Mal schüchtern einzuwerfen. „Aber wie darf ich Sie nennen?“

„James. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, wählen Sie beim Telefon die Kurzwahltaste eins. Sie werden dann sofort mit dem diensthabenden Butler verbunden.“

Dann verließ er das Zimmer.  
Ließ Yugi wieder allein zurück. 

Doch diesmal war er durch die neue Umgebung abgelenkt.   
Da schmerzte es nicht ganz so doll. 

Das sollte also sein neues zu Hause werden?  
Hatte Kaiba sich da nicht vertan?  
Womit hatte er überhaupt soviel Luxus verdient?

Langsam ging er auf die Fenster zu.  
Schob den Vorhang ein wenig zur Seite und bekam einen gepflegten großen Park zu Gesicht. 

Müde wandte er sich ab.   
Das Bett schien ihm auf einmal sehr einladend.

Es war fremd.   
Beherbergte noch keinerlei Erinnerung an ihn.   
Hatte noch nicht eine bittere Träne von ihm aufgefangen.   
Die Decken hatten ihn noch keinen Trost in seiner Einsamkeit bieten müssen.

Konnte er wirklich hier neu anfangen?

Schon fast schlafend fiel er der Länge nach aufs Bett.   
Zog die Überdecke über seinen schmalen Körper.   
In der Hoffnung, dass er nicht träumen müsste.

Ein paar Stunden später kehrten Mokuba und Seto heim.   
James wies seinen Herrn darauf hin, dass Mr. Muto heute hier eingetroffen war. 

Erstaunt blickte Mokuba zu seinem Bruder.   
Er wollte fragen, doch Seto schüttelte nur den Kopf:

„Nicht jetzt, Kleiner. Später. Aber nicht jetzt.“

Damit ging er zu seinen Räumen.   
Der Tag, wie auch die letzte Zeit, hatte sehr an seinen Kraftreserven gezerrt. Er hoffte, nun würde ein wenig Ruhe in sein Leben einkehren. 

Vor allem aber brauchte er sich keine Sorgen mehr um Yugi zu machen.  
Er hatte sich heute mit dem Jugendamt angelegt.   
Nun hatte er die Gewissheit, dass der Jüngere immer in seiner Nähe sein würde. Er immer ein Auge auf ihn haben könnte.

Und als erstes musste er dafür sorgen, dass Yugi lernte wieder vernünftig zu essen. Sonst sah er den Kleineren am Tropf hängen. 

Aber er sah es als gutes Zeichen, dass Yugi freiwillig zu ihm gekommen war. Was auch immer der Auslöser gewesen sein mochte, der Kleinere war freiwillig zu ihm gekommen.

Leise öffnete er die Tür zu Yugis Zimmer.   
Ließ einen kleinen Lichtstrahl in den Raum huschen. 

Vorsichtig pirschte er sich an das Bett.  
Strich sanft ein paar verschwitzte Strähnen aus der Stirn des Jüngeren. 

Diese zarte Berührung schien ausgereicht zu haben.   
Jedenfalls öffneten sich die Amethyste.  
Blinzelten ihn Schlafverhangen an.   
Gefangen im Traum, welchen er eben gehabt hatte.

„Kaiba...?“, entschlüpfte es Yugi heiser. 

Der Ältere nickte.  
Wollte sich wieder zum gehen abwenden, doch Yugi erwischte ihn am Zipfel seines Hemdes. 

„Bitte bleib... nur für diese Nacht...“

Leiser setzte er hinzu:

„Ich möchte nicht mehr träumen...“ 

Kaiba zog es das Herz zusammen.  
Wie hilflos der Kleinere doch war.  
Wie ungeschützt.

Ergeben sank er in die weichen Kissen.  
Seine Arme schlossen sich wie von selbst um Yugi.   
Zogen ihn an seine Seite.   
Betteten seinen Kopf auf seine Brust.   
Genau über seinem Herzen. 

Diesen beruhigenden Rhythmus im Ohr, driftete Yugi langsam zurück in die Tiefen des Schlafes. 

Kaiba lag noch eine Weile wach.   
Wachte über den Schlaf seines Kleinen.  
Doch die Träume schienen nicht zurückzukehren.

Als Mokuba Yugi am nächsten Morgen zu Gesicht bekam, erschreckte er sich. So mager und abgekämpft? Was war vorgefallen?

„Guten Morgen, Mokuba.“, begrüßte Yugi ihn mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln. „Bitte verzeih’, dass ich mich einfach so hier reindränge.   
Aber ich weiß nicht mehr wohin. Großvater ist tot...“  
Weiter konnte er nicht sprechen.   
Die Trauer schnürte ihm immer noch die Kehle zu. 

Würde er jemals wieder ohne diesen großen Schmerz an seinen Großvater denken können? 

Nun verstand Mokuba, warum Seto seinem Klassenkamerad hier Unterschlupf gewährt hatte. Er schlang seine Arme um Yugis Hüfte und hieß ihn mit strahlenden Augen willkommen in der Familie.   
Dann führte er ihn zum Frühstückstisch und sorgte mit seiner unschuldigen Art dafür, dass Yugi nicht ohne zwei Brötchen verputzt zu haben, vom Tisch aufstand.

Abends stand Yugi auf der Veranda.  
Der erste Tag in seinem neuen Heim lag hinter ihm.  
Und er war sich nun sicher, dass er mit Mokubas und Kaibas Hilfe in der Lage sein würde, neue und vor allem schöne Erinnerungen zu schaffen.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln ging er wieder hinein ins Haus.   
Klopfte behutsam an die Tür, welche neben seiner lag.

„Darf ich bei dir schlafen?“, fragte er schüchtern.   
Kaiba hatte es gestern geschafft ihn in seinen Armen Geborgenheit zu vermitteln. Danach sehnte er sich. Nach jemanden, an den er sich anlehnen konnte, ohne das derjenige Fragen stellte. Auch das hatte Kaiba gestern nicht gemacht. Hatte ihm keine Fragen gestellt. Hatte ihn einfach nur gehalten. 

Nach einem knappen Nicken des Älteren, huschte Yugi zum Bett.   
Vergrub sich unter den Decken.   
Und schlief mit dem Klackern der Tastatur in den Ohren ein.


	6. Chapter 6

Nachdenklich stand er auf dem Balkon.   
Beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang.  
Ließ den Wind durch seine Haare streichen.

Er wohnte bereits seit 4 Monaten hier.   
Und die Kaiba- Brüder hatten es geschafft die Leere in ihm auszufüllen. 

Rose, das Hausmädchen, meinte neulich zu ihm:

„Gott sei Dank, Sie haben wieder zugelegt. Anfangs waren Sie ja nicht mehr als ein Strich in der Landschaft.“

Hatte es wirklich so schlimm um ihn gestanden?   
Wenn ja, dann hatte er auch dies den Kaiba- Brüdern zu verdanken.   
Das er wieder wie ein Normalsterblicher aussah. 

Doch einmal hat die Leere versucht ihre Fühler nach ihm auszustrecken.   
Als Kaiba vor drei Wochen für ein paar Tage auf Geschäftsreise ging.  
Abends, als er allein in seinem Bett gehockt hatte, ist in ihm ein Gefühl dumpfer Verlorenheit hochgekommen. Eine, die selbst Mokubas Anwesenheit nicht zu vertreiben mochte. 

Hatte er sich etwas schon so sehr an Kaibas Nähe gewöhnt oder steckte mehr dahinter?

Kaiba hatte ihn bei seinem Großvater ungefragt unter die Arme gegriffen. Und obwohl er damals alles wie durch einen Schleier wahrgenommen hatte, war er doch froh gewesen, dass der Ältere sich seiner angenommen hatte.

Tief in seinem Innern wusste Yugi: Ohne Kaibas Fürsorge, würde er seinem Großvater schon längst Gesellschaft leisten.

Dann war da noch jenes Geständnis auf dem Friedhof.  
Seitdem ist Kaiba nichts mehr derartiges über die Lippen gekommen.   
Aber seine Taten sprachen für sich- oder?  
Denn wen außer seinen Bruder hat der Firmenchef jemals so nah an sich heran gelassen? Und schlief Yugi nicht auch in seinem Bett? Fühlte sich ausgefüllt, gut aufgehoben in der Nähe des Anderen?

Anfangs war es nur gewesen um die Einsamkeit zu besiegen.   
Um zu verhindern, dass die Albträume ihm seinen Schlaf rauben.  
Doch inzwischen?

Inzwischen müsste er sich doch an die neue Situation gewöhnt haben müssen! Dennoch zog es ihn immer wieder zum Bett des Braunhaarigen.   
In dessen warme Umarmung.  
Zu mehr war es nie gekommen. 

Auch wenn Yugi Abends allein in dem großen Bett Kaibas einschlief, hatte er die Gewissheit, morgens neben ihm aufzuwachen.

Doch während Kaiba auf Geschäftsreisen war, fehlte ihm diese Gewissheit. Und er hatte sich schlaflos von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt. Selbst der Geruch des Älteren, welcher immer noch in der Bettwäsche haftete, reichte nicht aus, die Illusion der Geborgenheit entstehen zu lassen. Nur Kaiba selbst war dazu in der Lage.

Hatten sich seine Gefühle für den Älteren etwa gewandelt?  
Konnte dieses süße Sehnen Liebe sein?  
Oder versuchte er sich etwas einzureden, um auf diesen Wege Kaiba seine Dankbarkeit zeigen zu können?

Jener hatte ihn jedoch nie in irgendeiner Form mit seinen Gefühlen unter Druck gesetzt. Hatte immer gewartet, bis Yugi zu ihm kam. Um für ihn da zu sein.

Konnte es wirklich Liebe sein, die ihn zu dem Anderen zog?

Seufzend ging Yugi zurück in sein Zimmer und durchschritt es ganz.   
Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit das heraus zu finden!

Wie fast jeden Abend klopfte er behutsam an die Tür neben seinem Zimmer. Wie jedes Mal ertönte von drinnen ein knappes: „Herein!“

Yugi öffnete die Tür und fand Kaiba lesend im Bett vor.  
Gelehnt an seine Kissen, wie er fragend zu ihm aufschaute. 

Nachdenklich stand Yugi an die geschlossene Tür gelehnt.  
Musterte ihn mit undeutbaren Blick.   
Ob er wusste, wie schwer ihm diese Woche ohne den Kleinen gefallen war? 

‚Wahrscheinlich nicht.’, seufzte der Firmenchef innerlich auf. 

Äußerlich vollkommen gelassen, schlug er seine Decke zurück und verlagerte seine Konzentration wieder auf das Buch.

Gern folgte Yugi der Einladung.   
Doch statt sich wie immer in die seidigen Kissen zu kuscheln, hob er seine Hand und strich zart über die feingemeißelten Gesichtskonturen des Älteren. Sorgte mit sanfter Gewalt dafür, dass sie sich nun Angesicht zu Angesicht betrachteten und er in den erstaunten Saphiren ertrinken konnte.

Erstaunt registrierte Kaiba die zärtlichen Finger in seinem Geicht.   
Zärtliche Finger, die ihn zwangen dem Jüngeren in seine unergründlichen Amethyste zu blicken. 

Das sich sein Puls schon allein von dieser flatternden Berührung verdoppelt hatte, versucht er- erfolglos- zu ignorieren.

‚Was ist hier los?’, dachte er noch, bevor der Jüngere sich vorbeugte und sich ihre Lippen streiften. 

Obwohl sich ihre Lippen nur flüchtig berührten, rauschte sein Blut und erzeugte jenes angenehme Kribbeln im Bauch, welches sich sofort auf seinen restlichen Körper ausbreitete. Diese Reaktion ließ eigentlich nur einen Schluss zu:

„Ich liebe dich auch.“, wisperte er gegen die geschlossenen Lippen Setos. 

Jener glaubte sich verhört zu haben.  
Hatte Yugi das eben tatsächlich gesagt? 

Sein Herzschlag legte noch einen Zahn zu.  
Langsam löste er sich aus der Nähe des Kleinen.  
Umschloss behutsam das zarte Gesicht mit seinen Händen und versuchte einen Hinweis auf die Gedanken des Anderen zu finden. Doch er konnte nur in diese wunderschönen Tiefvioletten Seen eintauchen, aus denen ihm Vertrauen und... ja, Liebe entgegenstrahlten.   
Er war endlich nicht mehr allein.


	7. Chapter 7

Grübelnd hockte er in seinem Büro.

Er war zwar erst siebzehn, doch gehörte er bereits zu den einflussreichsten Menschen dieses Planeten. Das brachte unweigerlich Neider mit sich. Doch sollte er wirklich so weit gehen?  
Würde er Yugi damit nicht den Wölfen zum Fraß vorwerfen, sollte es jemals soweit kommen?

Andererseits, würde sein Kleiner seinen, Setos, Tod ebenfalls verkraften können?

Das mit seinem Großvater war bereits haarscharf gewesen.

Der Jüngere hatte wohl auch nur die Kurve bekommen, weil Seto sich rechtzeitig eingeschaltet hatte. 

Das Warum, konnte er heute gar nicht mehr so genau benennen.   
Doch er war froh, dass was oder wer auch immer, sie zusammengeführt hatte.

Sein Kleiner überraschte ihn doch jedes Mal aufs Neue.  
Wenn er da an gestern Abend dachte...

Zärtlich knabberte Yugi an seinem Ohrläppchen.  
Seto war schon versucht zu fragen, ob er denn nicht genug zum Abendbrot bekommen hatte, da schlüpfte ein vorwitziges Zünglein in seine Ohrmuschel und zeichnete diese nach.   
Langsam zog sie ihre Bahn entlang an seinem Kieferknochen zu seinem Hals. Wo sie ebenfalls ihre feuchte Spur hinterließ.  
Nun wurde sie durch federleichte Lippen ersetzt, die ihn mit hauzarten Berührungen...

‚HALT! STOP! Ich will heute noch in der Lage sein, mein Büro zu verlassen.’, grinste er in sich hinein. 

Also wieder auf das schwere Bütten auf seinem Schreibtisch starren.  
Und überlegen, ob er das wirklich machen sollte.

Aber wenn es wirklich irgendwann bis zum Äußersten kommen sollte, wer würde Yugi dann stützen? Was könnte dem Jüngeren genügend Halt geben? Wenn er nicht mehr da wäre?

Er musste ihm etwas geben, dass Yugi von seiner Trauer ablenken würde.  
Außerdem musste er noch an seinen kleinen Bruder denken.  
Auch der wäre dann allein.   
Und in Yugis Händen wusste er ihn gut behütet.

Die K.C. durfte er ebenfalls nicht vergessen.  
Schließlich war sie einer der größten Arbeitgeber.  
Er musste absichern, dass sich mit seinem Tode nicht alles auflöste und viele Menschen von heut auf morgen auf der Straße landeten. 

Den Idioten vom Aufsichtsrat traute er nicht einen Millimeter über den Weg. Die würden sich doch wie ein Rudel ausgehungerter Wölfe auf alles stürzen und zerfleischen.

Also blieb ihm nur diese eine Möglichkeit.  
Er musste seinen Bruder und seinen Geliebten dazu bringen, sich im Falle eines Falles gegenseitig zu stützen.

Immer noch in seine Überlegungen vertieft, griff er bereits nach dem Telefon und ließ sich mit seinem Notar verbinden.

Nachdem das geklärt war, griff er nun endlich zu seinem Füller und fing an zu schreiben:

„Yugi, 

da Du diesen Brief in Deinen Händen hältst, ist davon auszugehen, dass ich Tod bin. Männer wie ich haben keine hohe Lebenserwartung...“

Hier konnte er ein süffisantes Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken.   
Seit wann konnte er denn so melodramatisch sein?

Kaum war das Siegelwachs auf dem schweren Büttenumschlag getrocknet, flog die Tür zu seinem Büro mit gewaltigen Karacho auf und Mokuba stürmte in den Raum.

Yugi folgte ihm gemächlicheren Schrittes.  
In der Hand die Akten, die er zu Hause durchgearbeitet hatte.

Denn ob man es glaubte oder nicht, aber Yugi hatte es in der Beziehung faustdick hinter den Ohren. 

‚Na ja, er hat ja auch schon jahrelang Erfahrung im Laden seines Großvaters sammeln können.’

Außerdem lautete sein Hauptargument:

„Wenn zwei die Arbeit von einem machen, bist du schneller fertig und hast viel mehr Zeit mit uns.“

Was sollte Seto gegen diese Logik ausrichten?

Schnell verstaute er den Umschlag in einer seiner Schubladen.  
Ließ sich von Mokuba durchknuddeln und holte sich bei seinem Geliebten einen zärtlichen Begrüßungskuss ab.


	8. Chapter 8

Entspannt lag Yugi an seinen Geliebten gekuschelt im Bett.   
Sein Wuschelkopf ruhte auf der Brust des Anderen und er konnte den ruhigen Herzschlag vernehmen. 

Zärtliche Finger massierten träge seinen Nacken.

Hätte ihm jemand vor zwei, drei Jahren gesagt, dass er irgendwann mal so einträchtig neben der personifizierten Coolness liegen würde, hätte er ihm lachend einen Vogel gezeigt. 

Doch dass Seto hinter seiner Fassade eigentlich recht leidenschaftlich und verschmust sein konnte, sah niemand. Nur Mokuba und er wussten um diese Seiten Setos.

Auch wenn sie die letzten Wochen kaum was voneinander gehabt hatten.  
Schließlich haben sie mitten im größten Prüfungsstress gesteckt und hatten nebenbei ja auch noch die Kaiba Corporation zu leiten.   
Also war in letzter Zeit nichts übers kuscheln hinausgegangen.

Heute Abend war die Abschlussfeier gewesen.  
Im Großen und Ganzem ganz witzig. Vor allem, als Joey in die Bowle gestolpert war. Als sich der Blondschopf wieder aufgerichtet hatte, hatte er das leere Bowlingglas über seinen Kopf gestülpt und sah aus, wie einer jener vorsintflutlichen Taucher. Das war der Lacher gewesen und hatte Joey den Spitznamen „Der Taucher“ eingebracht. 

„Du? Seto?“

„Hmm...“

„Können wir beide nicht irgendwohin fahren? Nur wir zwei allein?“

„Oh! Hab’ ich dir das noch nicht gesagt?“

Yugi runzelte die Stirn.   
Der Ältere sagte viel, wenn der Tag lang war. Doch an etwas, was im entferntesten auf Urlaub hingedeutet hatte, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern. 

„Wir fliegen morgen los.“

Yugi richtete sich ein wenig auf, um seinem Geliebten ins Gesicht schauen zu können.

„Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte er, sein Glück nicht ganz fassen könnend.

Seto konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
Sein Kleiner sah aber auch zu süß aus, wie er da ungläubig die Stirn gerunzelt über ihn gebeugt lag. 

Er nickte:

„Ja. Wir fliegen morgen Mittag los. Auf eine kleine Insel. Nur eine kleine Gemeinde und unser Haus nah dem Strand. Drei Wochen für uns ganz allein.“, endete er augenzwinkernd. 

Er konnte sehen, wie sich der Unglauben in Yugis Zügen vertiefte. 

„Wirklich nur wir zwei?“

Wieder nickte Seto.

„Nur wir? Und kein Laptop oder Telefon weit und breit?“

Nun zog er seinen Kleinen zu einem langen und liebevollen Kuss zu sich hinunter. Als sie ihn beendeten und Yugi seinen Kopf wieder auf seinem Brustkorb bettete, entgegnete er:

„Ja. Versprochen.“

Yugi drückte sich dankbar an den Älteren.   
Ihm war klar, dass sie nicht wirklich ohne Laptop oder Telefon auf die Insel konnten. Wenn ein Notfall war, müssten sie erreichbar sein.  
Doch er war dankbar, dass Seto ihm mit diesem Versprechen zugesichert hatte, sich diesen technischen Spielereien wirklich nur im Notfall zu nähren. 

Geblendet schloss er seine Augen.   
Und ihm fiel die Drohung Mokubas ein: 

„Wenn ihr zwei nicht knusperbraun wiederkommt, dann schick ich euch gleich wieder zurück.“

Nun, sie würden keine Schwierigkeiten haben, hier knusperbraun zu werden. Bei der Sonneneinstrahlung?

Ihm war immer noch nicht ganz klar, wie Seto es geschafft hatte, das alles zu planen, ohne dass er was mitbekam. 

Aber wozu war sein Geliebter denn Chef eines großen Konzerns?  
Der hatte seine Mitarbeiter, die sich um so was kümmern konnten.

Am Flughafen wartete auch schon ein Jeep auf sie beide.   
Schwungvoll und gutgelaunt schmissen sie ihr Taschen hinten rein und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Häuschen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, und ab hier setzt „Tränen“ ein. 
> 
> @Priss (yaoi.de)  
> Und, gefällt Dir das Ergebnis???^.~
> 
> bis demnächst
> 
> kessM


End file.
